Skeletons in the closet
by Burlesque Queen
Summary: Kane and his new manager get off to a rough start. When things start looking up for the two, will Kane be able to hind a secret to keep from losing her? Or will it all fall apart? COMPLETE! booya!
1. Chapter 1

Skeletons in the closet

Isabella LeChance walked up to the front desk in the lobby of the WWE headquarters. " Excuse me miss, I have a 3 o'clock appointment with Mr. McMahon." She said to the little old lady behind the desk typing on a computer. " Yes, Miss LeChance. Mr. McMahon will see you in a few moments. He's just finishing up with a client." The woman smiled.

Isabella took a seat and picked up a magazine, and flipped through it until her name was called. She walked through the back into Mr. McMahon's office.

"Good morning Miss LeChance, I'm so glad that I could get a hold of you. " Vince said welcoming Isabella into his office. Bella took her seat in the chair across from Vince's desk.

"Now, I've read over your proposal and I must say, I'm pretty impressed that the amount of courage you have. Not many women would be up to undertaking the job you have expressed an interest in. " Vince had a skeptical look on his face.

"I know not many women would be willing or even qualified to manage such a superstar, but Mr. McMahon, I would jump at the opportunity to prove myself. This superstar is a challenge, and there is nothing that I love more than a good challenge." She smiled at the thought.

"And what makes you think my superstar needs a manager?" He questioned.

"He's a high profile superstar, doing marvelous on his own, but I could really take him higher in the profession. I'm talking main events, championships, putting people in those seats out there. "

"Well, I'm a little doubtful of how he's gonna react to the news, but I like the enthusiasm that you have, so as far as I can tell young lady, you just landed yourself a job in the WWE. "

Bella jumped out of her chair.

"Oh my gosh thank you so much Mr. McMahon!! You won't regret this!" She shook Vince's hand.

"Please call me Vince, we're family in the WWE." Bella smiled and wished him well and took her leave.

The next week Bella walked around backstage looking for the locker room of her new "client". After walking around aimlessly, she finally spotted the door she was looking for. Bella knocked on the door lightly, butterflies settling in the bottom of her stomach. The door opened and Kane stood in the doorway.

"Are you lost?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"No, I'm not lost. Hello, I'm Isabella. I'm you're new manager." She said putting out her hand for him to shake.

"Sorry sweetie, that's not happening." The Big Red Machine replied, shutting the door in her face.

Bella stood in shock. She couldn't believe that he just shut the door in her face. For a split second she felt like crying, but she pulled herself together. Crying would get her nowhere with this man. He was headstrong, and it was time he found out that she had the stubbornness to match his. Isabella flung the door back open and marched in and stood in front of Kane, who was sitting on the bench.

"Get out. Who the hell do you think you are?!" Kane yelled in her face. This only fueled her fire and she returned his screams.

" I am on the WWE pay role as your manager, and I intend to do my job god damnit! And I don't appreciate you slamming the door in my face either" She was silenced when Kane picked her up and slug her over his shoulder.

"What the hell?! Put me down!" She yelled hitting his back.

"We're gonna pay Vince a little visit" Kane said ignoring the pounding on his back.

Vince was going over the months budget when his door flew open and in walked Kane with the new girl over his shoulder. Kane flung the woman onto the couch, then pointed to her.

"This thing, I want gone." Kane expressed with anger. Isabella stood to her feet.

" I am not a "thing". What the hell is your problem?" She said getting just as mad.

"You are my problem! I don't want a manager or need one. So just stay away from me!" Kane yelled.

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!!" Vince screamed above the fighting. They turned to look at him.

"Now, Kane, I've hired Isabella here to manage you. I feel like you are doing an excellent job alone, but I believe that you need some help. If things go well you're career will improve. And it is because of that belief which I stand by my decision to name her manager. So I suggest you get along, or you are both fired."

Kane and Isabella walked out of his office. Isabella was proud of herself that she stood up for herself and that she kept her job.

"I have a match next. Stay in my locker room. If my cell rings, take a message for me." He turned to leave but she grabbed his arm.

"Aren't I coming with you?" His new manager and possibly his new enemy asked.

"No, you stay here. Do whatever it is that you are required to do and stay out of my way" and with that he left.

Bella stormed back to Kane's locker room. "What an asshole!" She said aloud. Just then the door opened and the Undertaker stepped into the room. He looked a little shocked to see her in his brothers room.

"Um excuse me miss, where is my brother?" The dark one asked.

" He went to the ring for his match. I'm Kane's new manager, can I help you?" She asked.

" Naw that's okay. I was just looking to catch up. Nice to see Kane will be having some help around here. What's your name miss?"

"Isabella, but call me Bella." She replied shaking the Dead Man's hand.

"Well I'm Undertaker, Kane's big brother. Just tell him that I stopped by." With that Taker left.


	2. Chapter 2

After about 10 minutes Kane returned to his locker room.

"Great match tonight." She complemented. He ignored her.

"Your bother stopped by to say hello." Kane only glanced at her, then turned around to pack up his things. "Lets go" he ordered.

She followed him in her car to the hotel where they were booked for a room with two beds. Once inside their hotel room Kane went to take a shower and Isabella went to her laptop to finish a report she had to send in for her college credits. Bella found it difficult to take online courses for college and work for the WWE but he was managing it well. After about 30 minutes Kane came out of the bathroom, topless, wearing gray sleeping shorts. He sat down on his bed, watching her from across the room. She didn't seem to notice. She was pretty, a nice tan complexion, with emeralds for eyes and long brown hair that fell into curls around her smooth and porcelain like face. Her voice was soft and delicate and her body was very shapely, not fat, but not anorexic. With curves that could go on for miles. Kane shook theses thoughts from his mind. She was pretty to look at, but she was in his way. Kane just got even madder at this thought. "She's there to distract me, not help me." Kane thought to himself.

"Well we have an early flight tomorrow, I suggest we get some sleep." Bella said shutting down her laptop and climbing under the covers.

Kane shook his head as she turned out her bedside lamp.

She saw him walk across the room and take some medicine, but didn't think anything of it.

"Good Night." She said to him in her voice that sorta made his heart beat faster.

"Same to you." Came his reply as he climbed into his bed and shut off his light.

Isabella woke up in the middle of the night, she was hearing a strange noise coming from the bathroom. She looked over and Kane wasn't in his bed. Bella threw back the covers and walked to the bathroom door. She heard Kane and it sounded like he was puking up his guts into the toilet. He sounded really sick.

"Kane? Are you alright?" Bella questioned through the closed door that separated the two.

"Im fine, go back to bed." He said in a stressed tone. She heard the toilet flush and the door opened up. Bella was shocked at how he looked. He was pale, sweaty, and shaky.

"Oh my god, look at you! Are you sure that you are going to be alright?" She asked a little worried. The man looked like death.

"I'm alright, I just need some sleep. " He plopped down onto his bed. Bella returned to hers, but watched him very closely. It wasn't until she was certain that he was asleep, that she herself could close her eyes too.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella woke up at around 7 am. The flight to the next show wasn't until 10. She ran into the bathroom to shower and get dressed. When she came out to grab her makeup bag, Kane was on the phone with someone.

"Next month? It that the earliest you have open? Well, then I'll take that one on the 16th. Thank you ma'am." Kane shut his cell phone and noticed the puzzled look on Bella's face.

"Its my doctor, I'm making an appointment." He answered.

"Oh, do you get sick like that often?"

" That's none of your business." He replied. Kane was embarrassed about last night. He didn't want or need her pity.

The rest of the week went as scheduled. Bella and Kane were at each others throats, fighting just like an old married couple. She felt like he was being too prideful and he felt like she shouldn't be there. The real feelings were hidden from each other and the rest of the world. Isabella would never let Kane know that he gave her butterflies and he would never tell her that he thought it was cute when she yelled at him and that his heart melts whenever she would put her hands on her hips and get this sassy "oh no you didn't" attitude with him. Every now that then Kane would catch her staring at him and she would see him smile a little, but for the most part, they fought.

It was Thursday and Kane met with Taker for dinner before leaving for home. Soon enough the topic of Isabella came up.

"I can't stand her! She's always got to add her two cents in and argues with me every chance she gets. Sometimes I think she argues with me for the sake of arguing!" Kane said before taking a bite of his salad.

The Dead Man laughed.

"Now who does that remind you of Kane?" He asked.

Kane looked puzzled.

"She's just like you, and you know it. If you ask me, I think you both have a thing for each other and are just too afraid to admit it." Taker looked rather pleased with his evaluation.

"Well, I didn't ask you and I think that you think too much." Kane replied. On the surface he shook the comment off, on the inside, it scared him to think that his brother was right. Kane knew Taker could sense things and could read people, and it freaked him out a little. After dinner was over the two said their goodbyes and set off for their flights home.

Kane enjoyed the little time off that he had. On his last day home, Bella called to tell him that she had booked a flight for him to the next show and that it left at 8 am. She had also taken the liberty of booking their hotel room as well. Kane had to admit, she was a productive little thing. So the next morning Kane boarded his flight that Bella had booked and checked into the hotel once he landed. He saw Bella's things in the room, but she was nowhere to be found. He figured she was off doing her own thing, so he went to work out in the hotel gym before leaving for the arena.

After about an hour of lifting weights and everything else Kane walked back up to the hotel room to find Isabella asleep on one of the beds. The Big Red Monster smiled as he watched her sleeping form.

"She's kinda cute as long as she's not speaking or moving." he chuckled. Unfortunately, after his shower, Kane had to wake her up so they could go to the arena.

"Bella, get up. We have to get going." Kane said in a softer tone than usual, lightly shaking her. She awoke, and for once they were looking into each others eyes. Her gaze was as intense as his, with their eyes locked onto each other the room fell dead silent. Kane fell out of the "trance" first.

"Get your stuff, lets go." And with that he walked away.

Bella wasn't even sure of what had just happened, but she followed him out to the car anyway.

Smackdown was officially on the air and everyone backstage was running around and getting things ready for their matches or something else. Kane was already gone, preparing for his match against Batista. Bella wondered around and finally found a little food court section where some of the wrestlers were unwinding and having coffee. She ordered something to drink and took a seat at a vacant table. She was really upset. This job wasn't turning out the way she had hoped it would. All her and Kane did was fight, it was apparent that he didn't want her there. At first she had hoped that he would warm up to her, but that didn't look like it was gonna happen, so she contemplated quitting.

"Hey there Kid, why the sad face?" Someone broke her out from her thoughts.

It was none other than the Undertaker.

He took a seat at the table with his coffee.

"I'm gonna tell Vince that I quit. Things aren't working out with Kane and I." She replied.

"You don't want to do that, just give Kane some time, he'll become more comfortable with your company." Taker reassured her.

"No he won't, he is determined not to like me. Maybe he really is the monster that he claims to be." She sighed.

"Listen Darling, Kane can exceed your expectations if you give him the chance to. Just give him a little while longer. He'll come through for you. " Taker was gonna have a little chat with Kane later on tonight.

"yeah, well we'll see. If things don't change soon then I'm gone. I don't feel so good tonight, I'm gonna go back to the hotel to lay down, tell Kane when you see him." She got up and left the Dead Man at the table.

Bella grabbed her purse out of Kane's locker room and went for her car. She was fumbling for her keys when she heard someone come up behind her.

"You're name is Isabella, right?" She turned around to see Chris Masters standing there.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" She was annoyed at him already.

"Nothing, I noticed that you and your client aren't getting along too well. Some trouble in paradise?"

"That's none of your damn business." She snapped. Man, Kane was starting to wear off onto her.

"Well, I'm just saying that, I would never treat you like that. A woman like you deserves to manage a real superstar, a masterpiece if you will. And you know, I am looking for some talent to assist me, and…." She cut him off.

"Chris, I'm flattered, but save your breath. I'm not interested in becoming your eye candy." She opened her door but he slammed it shut, not allowing her to get in.

"What do you mean, you're not interested? There are millions of women who would love to be in your position."

"Then go find one of them!" She spat back. He leaned closer to her and Bella started to get worried.

**Meanwhile:** Kane searched around for Isabella but instead found his brother in the hallway.

"Taker, have you seen Isabella?!" He asked.

"Yeah she just left for the hotel. We need to have a talk about her."

"Not now, I have a meeting with Vince in regards to next weeks show, but I feel like something is wrong. Could you go check on her for me? I just have a real bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I'd do it myself, but I have to go. "

Taker agreed to go and make sure she was alright, usually when Kane has a bad feeling, he's right.

The Taker walked out to the parking lot to get his bike but he didn't have to go far to find Bella. She was arguing with that punk, Masters.

"If I were you I'd watch my mouth! This is Chris Masters you are speaking to!" he yelled getting in her face.

" Isabella, is this asshole bothering you?" Undertaker arrived on the scene. Bella glared at Chris, knowing that with a single word she could have his ass kicked and thrown into a ditch.

"No, Chris was just leaving. " And with that Chris took off, not wanting to deal with The Dead Man.

"Wow, you have amazing timing, thank you." She was really grateful that he showed up when he did.

Taker started up his bike. "Don't thank me, thank my brother, he was the one who sent me out here." He yelled over the roar of the motor. He sped off, leaving Bella in the parking lot.

When Kane returned to the hotel room Bella was on her bed reading a book.

" Hey, Taker told me what happened between you and Masters, are you alright?" He asked as soon as he saw her. She smiled at him, this was the first sign of care that he had shown her.

"Yes I'm fine Kane. Thanks for asking. Why did you send Taker out to find me?" She questioned.

"I just had a bad feeling about it. I couldn't find you anywhere and something told me to find you. But I had a meeting so I sent Taker out. Do you want me to send a message to Chris?" Kane asked, a smile coming to his face. She couldn't help but smile herself, "yeah, a little message should do the trick."

Kane sat on the edge of her bed.

"Taker also brought something else to my attention. I haven't been exactly grateful for all of your help, and I am sorry for that. I don't want you to quit, can we start over?" she smiled at him again.

"Yes, I would like that very much." She unexpectedly wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. Kane become a little nervous with this, but relaxed and wrapped his arms around her as well. They embraced for a few moments and then the hug was broken.

"Thanks for giving me a second chance, and tomorrow I'm gonna make it up to you, starting with Masters." Kane smiled his evil smile, thinking about how much hurt he was going to bring Masters.


	4. Chapter 4

The next night Kane went hunting for Masters. He searched the food court, locker rooms, and weight rooms, but still no sign of him. He was finally spotted talking to Torrie Wilson out in the lobby.

Chris had no idea why Torrie was in such a hurry to leave but he soon figured out when a huge hand landed on his shoulder. Chris turned around to see a very angry looking Big Red Machine.

Kane smiled at the Masterpiece.

"Hey Chris, how are things going?" Kane's voice was calm and collected. This only made Chris nervous.

"Uhh I-I am fine. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Well Chris, actually there is. Now, what is this I hear about you harassing my manager?" Kane's grip tightened on his shoulder.

"Hey listen man, I would never disrespect you like that. I wasn't harassing her, we were just talking. You know, small talk."

"Oh so now, you're calling her a liar?"

" No, no you misunderstood me! I would never…." Kane wrapped his hand around masters' throat.

"Stop rambling and listen up! You are not to go near her again, and if I find out that you have, we're gonna have a big problem. Now go get ready, we have a match tonight." Kane released him and walked away.

"Everything is taken care of, and the match is set." Bella announced when Kane entered the locker room. He didn't look so good.

"Is something the matter?" She asked.

"I'll be back." Kane walked into the connecting bathroom and from the sounds Bella could tell that he was sick to his stomach again.

She couldn't understand what was going on. But at least he made that doctors appointment.

"Are you gonna be able to compete tonight?" She asked when he came out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. In a couple weeks I go into see the doctor. So…are you gonna wear that to the ring tonight?" Kane asked hoping she would drop the subject.

" Really? You want me to come to the ring with you?" Her eyes lit up.

" Yeah, what the hell. Go get something from wardrobe, make sure its red and black."

Isabella was excited to go out to the ring tonight, but she was pretty nervous as well. She stood next to Kane behind the curtain waiting for their moment to come out onto the ramp.

" Relax, you look scared." Kane said noticing Bella's fidgeting.

" I've never been on TV before."

"You'll do fine, just stay out of the ring. If things get too serious, I want you to back to the locker room and to wait for me." He assured her.

Kane's beginning pyro went off and Slow Chemical could be heard throughout the arena.

"Lets go." He said walking out onto the ramp. Bella followed close behind. There was a mixed reaction from the fans, many cheered and many where just confused at who the woman with Kane was. After Kane made his entrance, Chris Masters made his way to the ring. He had a microphone with him.

"Now Kane, I know that you are upset, but I apologized for my actions last night after the show. I was wrong for making advances on your manager. These fans don't want to see us fight, and I'm sure that this young lady doesn't want us to fight either. So lets just stop all this nonsense." Chris tried to reason. Before Chris could have time to think, Kane had already thrown the first punch. The bell sounded and the match was underway. Chris put up a good fight, but ultimately Kane hoisted him up in the air by his neck and threw all the way down again. Chris hit the ground with a sickening thud. And by the count of 3 Kane was announced the winner. Kane and Bella walked up the ramp, leaving Chris in a heap on the mat.

"Congrats on the match! You were great." Bella complemented.

"Thanks, you shouldn't have to worry about that bastard anymore. Lets go back to the hotel."

It was the end of the week and Kane and Bella were packing their things to go home.

"Hey before you leave. I need to ask you something." Kane said.

"What's that?"

"Well since we have a few days off, could I take you out to dinner sometime?"

She smiled at him.

"Yes, that would be great. How about tomorrow?"

After agreeing on a time Bella gave him her address and walked out to her car to head home.

Kane stuffed his suitcases into his car after making sure she got into her car okay . He couldn't believe that he just got a date. Maybe Vince had a good idea after all.


	5. Chapter 5

sorry its been a few days since i've updated, I'm at my moms and theres not that much time to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you for the reviews! I know I didn't mention this before but, I own nothing but Isabella and a few other OC's. R&R please!

Kane was on his way to pick up Bella for their date they had that night when his cell phone rang. The doctors office showed up on the caller id.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Mr. Jacobs, I'm calling in regards to your appointment on the 16th." The secretary said on the other line.

" It seems that we've had a patient back out of their session for tomorrow, and it looks like we could fit you in. Would you be interested in a noon appointment?"

"Yeah, thank you very much." Kane replied.

"Alright, we'll see you tomorrow then."

Kane was so distracted with his phone call that he nearly missed Isabella's driveway. She lived in a small white house with hunter green shutters and a little flower garden with a small fountain in the front. Kane could defiantly see Bella living here. He walked up the little stepping stones to the front porch and rang the doorbell. Much to Kane's surprise, a little boy of about 4 answered the door. He had blonde hair and Bella's green eyes.

"Ummm, is Isabella home?" Kane asked, a little worried that he had the wrong house.

"I'm here!" she came running from the back of the house.

"Come in. We have a little problem." Kane followed her to the kitchen.

The little boy ran into the living room to watch Sponge Bob.

"Our dinner plans are messed up." She started.

" My son wasn't suppose to be here until next week, but his father had a family emergency and he had to leave him here. I'm terribly sorry Kane."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I have an idea. There is a fair in town, lets take him along. That way he can ride the rides and we can have our date." Kane offered.

"Really? Are you sure? I don't want Gavin to be any trouble."

" No trouble, it will be fun."

" Alright, I'll be back in a sec." She ran into the other room.

'funny, she never mentioned a son' Kane thought in his mind. Isabella returned with her little boy holding her hand.

"Gavin, I would like you to meet a friend of mommies. This is Kane, Kane this is my son Gavin." Kane squatted down to Gavin's level and shook the little boys hand.

"Nice to meet you Gavin." Kane said, he knew that he must look terrifying to this little boy. And if that was the case, Gavin didn't show it. He shook Kane's hand and smiled.

"Hi." He said in his little voice.

"Honey, Kane wants to take us to the fair, would that be fun?" Isabella asked her son.

Gavin shook his head yes and ran to get his shoes on.

After Gavin was ready they pilled into Kane's truck and headed for the fair grounds. But first they stopped at McDonalds because Gavin said he was hungry. Kane and Isabella sat at a table while they watched Gavin play in the play place.

"Wow, never thought our dinner would consist of a burger and fries." Bella laughed.

"Its tasty though, you have to admit. So tell me, how come you never mentioned Gavin?" Kane questioned.

"Well, we were too busy fighting all the time and it never came up. I'm a manager on the road, but at home I'm Mommy. His father and I split up a little over a year ago. He lives with his father most of the time, so I cherish every waking moment I have with him. He's my gift from God." She smiled watching her little boy play around.

"Kane! Come slide down the slide with me!!!" Gavin yelled from one of the tunnels.

"Alright, I'm coming."

Isabella laughed at the sight of Kane trying to fit into the little play tunnels and climb up the little ladders. He defiantly looked cramped in there. She stood at the bottom of the slide, waiting for the two of them to slide down.

"Are you watching mommy?" Gavin questioned.

"Yeah, slide down so we can go to the fair."

In that moment Kane and Gavin came sliding down the plastic slide, Gavin giggling in delight. Gavin hopped off and Bella had to help Kane up, for he was stuck in the slide.

"There is a reason why they have a height requirement." She laughed.

After Gavin went down the slide one more time they left for the fair. When they arrived, Gavin was overflowing with excitement.

"Looky mommy! They have a fairs wheel!!" Gavin pointed.

The little boy was in shock, he'd never seen so many rides and games in his life!

After buying their tickets Kane, Bella, and Gavin got onto the fairs wheel. Bella scooted close to Kane and grabbed his hand.

"Look Mommy, you can see the whole park from up here!" Gavin exclaimed when they reached the very top. After a few hours of rides the trio walked around the park to look at some games to play. Gavin walked along happily munching on some cotton candy. They stopped to watch a guy play the test of strength game [ where you hit the target with the hammer and if it makes it too the top a bell rings and you win The guy didn't make it half way up the marker.

"Hey, that looks like something you would be good at Kane." Bella remarked.

Kane walked up to the guy taking the money and handed him the 2 dollars for the try. He grabbed the hammer and brought it above his head. The hammer came smashing down onto the target, and the little bell sounded when it reached the top.

"We have a winner folks!" The guy taking the tickets announced.

Kane came back with a 4 foot teddy bear and handed it to Bella.

"My God Kane, this bear is huge!" She remarked.

"Lets see if we can't win you something little man." Kane said to Gavin.

"I want that monkey!" Gavin exclaimed, pointing to a tie-dye money at the dart throwing game.

Kane paid the man so Gavin could play. Kane lifted Gavin up to he could hit the little balloons tapped to a cork board on the back of the booth. The man handed Gavin a dart, and he threw it with all his little might. It popped a blue balloon and Gavin won his monkey.

After a few final rides, Bella realized that it was 10 o'clock.

" It's pretty late. Gavin is gonna have trouble getting up in the morning. We better go. C'mon Gavin, time to go home." Bella said when her boy came off of the kiddy swings.

The ride home was quiet, Gavin was stretched out in the back seat of Kane's extended cab, sleeping with his little monkey that he was so proud of. When they arrived Kane carried the sleeping child inside and put him down in his bed.

"Thank you for being so sweet to my little boy." Isabella said once they were out in the living room.

"Tonight was amazing, Gavin and I both had so much fun. I've really seen a different side of you today, and I have to admit, I liked what I saw."

" it's a side not many people get to see. I had a lot of fun today too. Gavin is the cutest little kid I've ever seen. I'm glad I could take you two out tonight."

With that being said, Bella wrapped her arms around Kane's neck and claimed his lips with hers.

Kane pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her, making the kiss more intense.

"Mommy..?" The kiss was broken.

"Gavin. What are you doing up sweetheart?" Isabella asked, kind of embarrassed.

" You forgot to kiss me goodnight." The little boy said.

"Oh I'm sorry hon, how could I forget?" She turned to Kane.

" Well, I better go tuck him in. Thanks again for tonight."

"No problem, I'll call you tomorrow, I hope to do this again sometime. Good night." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before taking his leave.

Bella scooped up her child and tucked him into bed.

"Good night sweetheart. I'll see you in the morning." She gave her little boy a kiss on the forehead.

"Mommy, I like Kane.: Gavin stated. Bella smiled at him

" You know what? I think I like him too." She replied turning off the bedroom light and switching on his night-light.

Note: next chapter you'll find out why Kane has been getting so sick lately


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Kane awoke and jumped into the shower. He was really satisfied with how things went last night and he reminded himself to call her later. But for now, he had a doctors appointment to attend to. After showering and getting dressed he grabbed his keys and headed out for his appointment.

After waiting 30 minutes just to get into the examination room, Kane was quite agitated to say the least. He looked up at the wall clock, it said 12:30. His appointment was at noon.

'These damn doctors don't know how to keep a proper schedule' Kane thought.

After 5 more minutes of waiting and flipping through outdated magazines the doctor finally stepped into the room.

"Mr. Jacobs, what seems to be the reason for your visit?" the doctor asked him.

"I can't take anymore of this damn medication! It makes me sick to my stomach. I have a very demanding job, I just can't take a sick day. And I sure as hell can't wrestle when I'm so ill that I can hardly stand. I need to be switched to another."

The doctor flipped through Kane's chart for a few moments before responding.

"Sir, I'm afraid that we simply cannot do that. With your advanced case of schizophrenia, the medication we have you on now is the only one strong enough to battle your symptoms. Speaking of that, how are your symptoms doing?"

" I don't hear the voices so much anymore and my paranoia has gone down." Kane admitted.

"See? The drug is doing its job. I can't take you off of something that is working this well. But looking over your last lab results I think I'm going to up your dosage. This should bring down your insomnia and any other minor effects of your condition."

"WHAT?! I tell you that I want off of it and you UP MY DOSAGE?! What the hell is the matter with you people?" Kane was highly pissed off by now.

The doctor looked unaffected by Kane's anger and just handed him a prescription for a higher dosage. Kane reluctantly took the piece of paper and stormed out.

"God Damn quacks!" Kane mumbled to himself as he crumpled up the prescription and threw it onto the ground.

"What the hell does that asshole know? I can handle this on my own. I still have a few months worth of the last medication they put me on. I can take that when I need too. That doctor doesn't know shit. I don't need those stupid pills, I am in control of this." Kane said to himself as he peeled out of the parking lot.


	7. Chapter 7 Final chapter!

A few months went by and things were going well for Kane. He was taking his stand by meds when he needed them and his relationship with Bella was developing into something more than just a little crush. Even though he never told Bella about his schizophrenia, he was hiding it well. Kane felt a little guilty for hiding such a huge secret from her, but he was convinced that it was for the best. Aside from his personal life improving, his professional life was looking better by the second. He was up for a title shot at the next pay-per-view. But all of this was gonna change within a matter of hours.

Isabella could tell Kane wasn't acting himself that day. He was moodier that usual and he really hadn't said more than two words to her since they arrived in Reno for the show. He just sat there with his glassy looking stare on his face, and to be honest it kind of worried Bella.

"I'm gonna go get a cup of coffee. Do you need anything Kane?" She asked him.

His stare went from the floor to her, and he just shook his head no.

Kane was hearing the voices again. He had been hearing them all day, at first they were only little whispers but they were getting louder, giving him a headache and distracting him from even holding a simple conversation. And to make things worse, he was out of his medication. When he went off of his medicine he wasn't thinking this far ahead, and now he was trapped inside his own mind.

Kane couldn't think of what to do. He has no meds and the voices where becoming increasingly louder, he was jumping at even the slightest sounds, and he hadn't said much of anything today. He figured that if he was silent, Isabella wouldn't notice anything, but he knew that she could tell that something was wrong. He wish that he could say something, talk to her, but he knew that he wasn't able to do that, not like this.

Kane laid back on the sofa in his locker room and shut his eyes.

"Shut up. Shut up. SHUT UP!" he yelled at the undistinguishable conversation in his head.

"What are you going to do now?" Kane asked himself. He was starting to regret his decision to go off of his meds.

Kane nearly jumped out of his skin when there was a knock at the door.

It was one of the stage hands carrying a clip board.

"Kane, your match is in about 15 minutes. Be out there big guy." The man said and walked away.

Kane was starting to sweat and shake, he knew that he couldn't wrestle in his condition.

"I've gottta get outta here." He said grabbing his keys and gym bag.

Meanwhile:

Undertaker opened the door to his locker room to find Isabella in the doorway.

"Taker, thank God that you're here. I need to talk to you, something is wrong with Kane." She said walking into his room.

"What's wrong?" he asked, but in this mind he was thinking that she was probably over reacting.

"He's not acting normal."

"Bella, I know that you care for my brother, but its time you learn that what is "normal" for Kane, isn't "normal" for everyone else. " Taker said with a smile.

"No, there is something the matter. He hasn't said much today, he just stares off in his own little world. I've never seen him like this before."

He could tell she was genuinely worried.

"Well I don't think that there is anything wrong, but for your piece of mind, after I'm done here, I'll go talk to him."

Taker and Bella walled into the hallway, on their way to get coffee when they were stopped by someone who worked backstage.

"Miss LeChance, where is your client? His match is next." He questioned her. "He should be in his locker room. He's not there?"

"No, Ma'am. I went to his room to give him the 5 minute warning before his match, and he wasn't there. Nobody can seem to find him."

Bella and Taker looked at each other.

"Now do you believe me?" She asked sarcastically to the dead man.

"We'll find him. You might have to find someone to replace him in tonight's match." Undertaker told the man as Bella and him took off towards the parking lot.

"The cars not here!" Bella told him.

"We'll take my bike, maybe he's at the hotel." UT suggested.

Once they arrived on the 5th floor of the hotel, the pair could hear the commotion at the end of the hall, and it was coming from Kane's room.

Bella handed Taker her card key to the room, there was no way she was opening that door.

Taker slipped in the key and turned the knob, throwing open the door.

Inside was a total disaster. Kane had put holes in the wall, broken the mirrors, and just completely ransacked the place. And there in the corner, sat Kane, with his hands over his ears, screaming at unseen forces.

It didn't take long for Taker to figure out what was going on. He tried to take a step into the room but Kane, noticing his brothers presence, grew angry and threw a lamp at him.

"Get out in the hall, you don't need to see him like this." Undertaker said, grabbing Bella's arm and dragging her out into the hallway.

"What's going on?" Bella asked.

"I need you to do me a favor. Call the hospital, tell them that we have a schizophrenic who is off of his medication and they need to bring restraints."

"WHAT?! Schizophrenic? What the hell is going on here?" Bella asked confused and a little scared.

"He didn't tell you, did he? God Damnit Kane! Well I'll explain later, do what I said, right now I have to deal with him. Just wait for the hospital to arrive, and stay out of the way."

She did what she was told, and in moments, the hospital personnel arrived.

There was a lot of commotion in the room, but with Undertaker's assistance, they got Kane into the restraints and walked him out into the ambulance.

It hurt Bella to see Kane this way, but she understood that the restraints where the only way to unsure everyone's safety, including Kane's.

Undertaker and Bella talked to the hotel manager, Taker offering to pay for all the damages, before they left for the hospital.

On the way, Taker explained everything to Bella, filling her in on Kane's illness and how he's normally not like this, unless he's off of his meds.

The two sat in the waiting room of the hospital, waiting on any word of how Kane was. Bella sat in deep thought.

"I can't believe that he lied to me, and about something so important. I had a right to know about this. What else has he lied about?" she thought out loud.

"Now, Bella. Please don't over react." Taker said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Over react?! Just what exactly do you think I'm over reacting about? The fact that my whole relationship with Kane has been a lie, or the fact that he just went psycho on a hotel room and the simple question of what if he goes psycho on me next?" She was so angry.

" Kane would never hurt you. I know what he did to that hotel room was pretty extreme, but he could never lay a hand on you, I promise. Kane is the happiest he's been in a long time, and you are one of the most important things in his life right now. Kane is only human, after all. And humans make mistakes. So please, Bella, stay. Talk to him." Taker pleaded.

She looked up at him, silent tears streaming down her face.

"Taker, I'm so worried. I've never felt like this for anyone before. When I'm around Kane, I find myself smiling constantly. And now, all of those wonderful feelings are in jeopardy of being destroyed. I'm so scared." She said crying.

Taker put his arm around her, letting her cry onto his shoulder.

"Its okay to be scared. These feelings don't come around everyday now. You have to fight for every ounce of happiness you can get. Love is defiantly something worth fighting for, wouldn't you say? This whole ordeal is just a test of your relationship with him. What kind of relationship would it be if you didn't have to fight for it?"

She smiled at him through tears. He was right, she was willing to fight Kane's demon, because she knew that the reward would be well worth it.

"Ma'am, Mr. Jacobs is stabilized and is asking for you." a nurse said.

"I'm gonna go talk to him." she said to Taker as she followed the nurse to Kane's room.

"H-hey. " Bella said, sitting on the edge of Kane's hospital bed.

He smiled weakly at her.

"I'm surprised that you want to see me after all of this."

"Of course I would want to see you. Why didn't you tell me about your illness?" she asked getting right to the point.

"Well, not many woman are lining up to date a schizophrenic. I thought that I was in control of it." He was a little embarrassed.

" You where until you stopped taking your meds." she countered.

"The meds theyh ad me on made me sick. And instead of listening to my concerns, my doctor upped my dosage. I was so mad that I just stopped taking them all together. It was stupid. If you want to talk to Vince about getting another client, I understand. Nobody wants to manage an unpredictable monster like me."

" Kane, I know you would never hurt me." She said grabbing his hand

" And I don't want another client."

"But.." He began to protest, but Bella claimed his lips in a passionate kiss.

"Ma'am, visiting hours are over." a nurse interrupted.

Bella smiled at Kane.

"They'll release you in the morning. I'll be here first thing." Bella said kissing him one last time before leaving.

**One Month Later.**

Undertaker walked down the hallway of the arena in Ontario when he came across Kane and Bella, hand in hand, laughing and lost in conversation.

"Hey you two." Taker greeted the couple.

"Hey Taker!" Bella smiled.

"How are things going?" The Dead Man asked.

"Very well, Kane is on a new medication that seems to be working very well without making him sick to his stomach. Kane is headed for the championship and life just seems to be moving along very nicely." She practically glowed as she spoke.

The three said their goodbyes and before heading off Bella handed Taker a folded piece of paper.

After the pair had left, Taker opened it.

_**Thanks for the advice**_

_**- Isabella.**_

Undertaker smiled and remembered the advice he had given Bella that night at the hospital. You have to fight for every ounce of happiness and love was defiantly worth fighting for.

Taker pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

'Hello?" the sound of her voice made him smile.

"Sara, I just called to say that I love you."

Yes there are some things that are worth the fight.

The End.

I hope you all enjoyed the story. I also hoped you enjoyed the ending, I wanted to end off on a sweet note. Thanks for reading, and as always, reviews and ratings are appreciated.

Love,

Stephanie


End file.
